Stuck
by twilightshere
Summary: When a plane crashes in the ocean, Reese ends up on an island with nothing....or is something out there? R&R...or you will never know the end!
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

I flipped myself over on my back, facing the blazing sun that shined like it did only in summer. I groaned. I closed my eyes, I felt the sun rays dancing across my face. My body ached very badly, from my head down to my toe. My head hurt like a jack hammer was beating against it, and my body felt like I'd broken every bone in my body. I coughed and water came up from my throat.

I closed my eyes. How the heck did i get here? Maybe my memory was erased...No, I was on a plane, I'm pretty sure. I dug down deeper in my memory. I was on a plane, no- a jet, with lots of people. I was eating a bag of cashews, listening to my Ipod, then, I'm not really sure what happened, but everyone started panicking and screaming. I didn't know what was happening, I looked outside of my window, and I think we were going down. I quickly sprang up from my seat to my suit case, and opened it, getting everything that I could, I grabbed a pocket knife, a shell necklace I made at camp, and my water bottle. I clutched them to my chest, also trying to stuff them into my pockets. Everybody started screaming, it hurt my ears. I looked at the back of the plane, water was coming in, we hit the ocean. Using my foot, I slammed the window open, jumping out into the water. Water started rushing in. Crap. "Everybody, kick you windows open, hurry!" I don't know if they did or not, because I was already out of the window, drifting away, I didn't realized it was raining. Thunder overpowered any sound above us. I turned around, a giant wave stood at the top of the sky, then crashed down at us. I tried to get as big as a breath as I could, but the wave overpowered me. I shut my eyes and let the wave carry me to where ever I may have gone.

I guess that's here. Well, I knew my memory was still ok. I blinked a couple of times, realized that staying in that spot won't help me at all. I slowly sat up, looking around. I could only see ocean in front of me. Nothing else. Miles and miles of water. Crap. Sitting up, I thought more about the plane crash, like where I was going. I couldn't think of it at first, my head hurt to much. I sat Indian style on the sand and thought deeply.

I think I was coming from Ohio to go to Spain on a field trip. A field trip, that must of meant that I was with my class on the plane. I rummaged through my mind more. Mr. Shea was our teacher. Billy, Mark, Sara, Jessie, Taylor, Audrey, Jake, Spencer...my classmates! I remember.

So I was heading to Spain with my class on a field trip...on social studies I believe...and the plane crashed into the water, I got out, and I ended up here. Great. I sighed a deep sigh, it hurt like hell.

I opened my eyes and slowly got up. My body hurt so bad, I didn't want to move, but my manly instincts told me to keep moving. I listened to them. I turned around, and lots of terrace was behind me. Some regular maple trees, palm trees with coconuts, and a vast forest. It spread all along the island, or wherever I was, like a circle. I was amazed how dark it was between the leaves and the trunks. It was pure green and stood about 15 feet tall. The forest was about 100 feet in the sand, so there was 100 feet of sand going from the ocean to the forest. No grass. I was pretty sure that it was a island I was currently standing on. I looked all around me. No one. No one was here with me. I was alone.

My stomach grumbled below and I knew that this wasn't a time for eating, and certainly not a time for panicking, but a time for curiosity and exploring. I walked-no, stumbled to a nearby tree and held onto it. I wasn't sure I could walk. Well, I walked this far, without falling that is, so I can probably make it.

I walked around...there wasn't really anything to look at. I came up to the beastly forest and just looked at it. Peeking through, I could see many trees, good for lumber. I didn't want to go into there just yet. I still needed to explore. I looked up at the sky and it was a cloudless blue sky above. Good, no rain was in sight. I thought it would be good to walk around the island, to see if there was anything to use or stuff. I strolled carelessly around the corner of the island and still nothing. It was maybe a mile around, who knows. It wasn't a square, but a circleish thing. I sighed and kept on walked. There wasn't anything I could do BUT walk. So I just kept on picking up my size 12 feet and dragging them step by step to keep on moving. This side looked exactly the same as the other side. The sun was on the other side of the island, casting a chilly dark shadow over the beach and me. I still wasn't seeing anything that could help me.

I finally made the turnish thing on this side and it was marvelous. The sun was hitting the water and sand at just the right angle, the kind you see in professional photography. The sun was at a scarlet color, making it bearable to look. I only looked for a few seconds because it got too hard to look. I turned my head down and kept walking. This was pointless, there was nothing out here to help us. My legs were tired of walking, I was hot and sweaty, tired, and just too...blah. I dropped to my knees and grabbed my head. I was stuck out here for so long. Who knows how long? I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to LIVE out here. Maybe I should just kill myself. Maybe something else will. What was out here? Lions? Tigers? Bears? Oh my! Maybe I could actually live out here, without dying.

So many questions sent me down on my left side, causing me to face the ocean. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth. I stopped because I realized how childish I was acting. I slowly opened my eyes.

Something was out there, on the shore. I sat straight up and my eyes bulged out of my head. Can something really be there? I got up and ran full speed at it, not even knowing what it was.


	2. Chapter 2: Company

Previously on...Stuck...

Something was out there, on the shore. I sat straight up and my eyes bulged out of my head. Can something really be there? I got up and ran full speed at it, not even knowing what it was.

Chapter 2: Company

Whatever it was, it wasn't moving. Just...lying there, helplessly.

I came up closer to this thing, realizing that...it was a person. I saw his-no, her stringy black hair, scattered among the dandelion color grains of sand. I knew it was a girl because no boy ever had the long hair she had. I got closer to her, kneeling down next to the side she was facing, because she was on her side. She wasn't moving or awake. Her eyelids looked like they were glued together.

Her face was ultra smooth like a baby's bottom, not that her face looked like one. Wait a minute...the black hair, smooth face, black eye liner and mascara, which was partially smeared across her face from the water...I knew this person. This was Erica, a girl from my class! She wound up here too! But why on this side of the island? Oh well...

I grabbed her face and rested it on my kneeling legs, and took her pulse under her ear/chin/cheek. There was a pulse. She wasn't dead...yet. No, I had to think positive. She'll make it...she'll make it...

Right as I was chanting those words in my head, I heard a faint groan from her. She started moving and coughing. Water danced its way up her throat. She didn't open her eyes at first, but when she did, she looked startled, with a faint hint of surprise.

"Hey...are you ok?" I quickly asked, as soon as she realized who I was. She turned her head around to see where we were, and her eyes widened with horror.

"Oh my God," she started. "Reese, where ARE we?" She seemed scared and upset.

"Um, I don't really know right now. I woke up not that long ago, but I was on the other side of the island."

"ISLAND?" she screamed, quickly getting up from my lap and jumping up, then falling back down, grabbing her chin on the way. "Ow, my leg hurts really bad!"

"I know, my whole body hurts," I paused. "Look, you're the only other person I found here so far. The sun is going to set soon enough, and I really don't want to be out in the dark,"

"Me neither," she quickly responded. I got up from the sand and started walking. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I was on the other side of the island, I started circling here, so I already covered that half of the island, so I thought I should go this way. You can come or you can stay here, with no one," I started walking with a smug smile on my face. I knew that Erica doesn't like being alone, she was a vice popular person, as I like to put it, and she was always used to being around people. She'd probably die if she wasn't.

"Hold on, I'll come,"

"Ok, but the pain in your chin…you're just going to have to suck it up."

"Fine," she heaved out a sigh. I turned around to see her walking at me. She was wearing a Pink halter top with a ruffled end, short shorts, which wear denim, orange flip flops, and a white bandana with red hearts on it. She tried undoing the knots that held her hair prisoner, but it was no use. She tucked her hair behind her small ears and kept moving ahead of me. I followed. There was a moment of silence. "So, that was a pretty bad storm,"

"Yeah, did you kick your window open to get out?"

"Oh, so that was _you_ who told people to do that!"

"Yes, why, what happened!?" I questioned her with panic in my voice.

She turned to me and smiled. "Nothing, they all followed your advice, a lot of people got out." A lot of people...that doesn't mean all of them. I didn't want to think about that now, it made my stomach churn.

"Ok, that's good,"

"Mhm," There wasn't much conversation here. I knew that we were both putting the question we had to talk about off. I had to ask the question.

"Reese...what do you think will happen to us?" Oh, I guess she read my mind because she asked me it before I asked her. I had to answer carefully. A young girl at a time like this isn't someone you want to mess with...or make upset.

"Um," I thought of something smart, yet careful. "Well, I think that eventually," Bad word. "Er, soon, a helicopter will fly by and see us, then we can go home." Very short, I know, but it was the best thing I could say. I looked at her to see if she bought it. It looked like she didn't, but we both knew that we had to believe it.

We made the turn and there weren't any more shadows. The sun was hitting us and it felt great! I felt warm like I usually do when I entered the boys locker room. It always had a way of smelling like B.O. and just being...hot, it didn't even matter if you had it first period. Smells and hotness.

But somehow, this was a different hotness. I was warm like I was, but this felt good. I wanted to sit and last in the sun all day. Too bad it was just about sunset. The sun was at a 145 angle in the sky. It was awesome.

"Wow, the sun feels so good!" she said.

"Totally."

We kept walking, without saying anything, then I remember I was supposed to be watching out for things that could help us. I looked up at the sand, and it was just so...sandy. I started thinking about the sun, when something in the corner of my eye got caught and wouldn't look forward again.

I looked at the beach, and there was another, motionless, human being.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Forest

Previously on...Stuck...

We kept walking, without saying anything, then I remember I was supposed to be watching out for things that could help us. I looked up at the sand, and it was just so...sandy. I started thinking about the sun, when something in the corner of my eye got caught and wouldn't look forward again.

I looked at the beach, and there was another, motionless, human being.

Chapter 3: Into the Forest

"Look Erica! Another person! Over there!" I shouted, pointing to the beach, jumping up and down. We both ran over to this person.

She had long blonde bouncy hair, that curled spiraling downward. She looked pretty tall, and her eyes were dark around it, just like Erica's from the make-up smudges. Her long dark eye lashes were amazing.

"Oh my gosh! Reese! This is Addie! From biology!" Addie...Addie...Addie! I remember her! Her slim figure should've let me remember! Erica took Addie's head in her hands, cupping it and looking her over. "Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh..." was all she could say. We waited for a little bit, trying to get her to wake up. She didn't. "Why isn't she waking up?" I thought about it.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea, but she has a pulse so she SHOULD wake up soon enough," She nodded, still worried. "Well, the sun's going down," I looked at the sun and squinted. It was an awesome shade of orange and red, combined. Twilight. It was a perfect picture, with the small waves crashing against the shore...nice picture. "And since the sun's going down, its going to get dark soon, and we have no where to go! What are we going to do?"

I thought some. "Well, we could try to make camp. What side do you want camp to be on?"

"Camp? YUCK!" she paused and I have her a dirty look. She let out a long sigh, realizing that it was either camp or sleeping on the sand. She chose camp. "I suppose we could have camp on this side, because we'll need all the light we can get tonight,"

"Wow, that's pretty smart. Ok. First of all, we can't get frustrated. If we stay calm, we can do this, understand?" She slowly nodded. "Ok, we have to work together too. Are you willing to do whatever it takes to get a bed big enough for all of us?" She nodded once again. "Ok then...we must go into the forest very quickly. Earlier, I peeked in and saw good sticks and branches and things that were useful."

Her eyes widened. "INTO THE FOREST?" I nodded. "No, please don't make me go in there!" she begged. I could tell she REALLY didn't want to go in there.

"Hm, well, if I go in alone, I'd have to make several trips. If you go with...we could make one or two trips," she looked disappointed. "But," she perked up. "You could stay here, and plan out where we will build it and stay here incase Addie wakes up. Is that ok with you?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Yes it is," she was very happy.

I let out a long breath. "Ok, come with me,"

"But what about Addie?"

"If she wakes up, she'll know to look around. She's a smart girl, she'll see you. Ok, so, where do you want camp to be?"

We walked a little more. "Right here." she announced. It was about 50 yards away from the water. "It'll be ok when the high tide comes in."

"Oh, ok. Smart thinking. Ok, I'm going in there now. I may not be able to hear you, ok?"

"Mhm."

"I'll get as much things as I can in there,"

"Ok..."

"Hey, are you ok?"

She looked at me with sad brown eyes, then ran over to me, embracing me in a tight hug. I wasn't expecting this. I hugged her back, also patting her back. I was about 4-5 inches taller than her, so I couldn't see her face digging into my chest. "Thank you for being so nice to me, I'm not nice to a lot of people, sometimes you, but you haven't let that get in the way. Thank you also for keeping me safe...so far. I never expected someone to keep me as safe as you have so far, even though we haven't really been through much yet,"

"It's alright," I waited until she released me from her bear hug. She looked up to me, nearly crying. I knew I shouldn't leave her, but I had too. "Ok, I got to go now, it's getting darker now," She nodded at me, trying to be strong. A wide smile eased its way across my face. I looked at her face one last time, and turned around. I walked towards the dark green forest. I was now at the edge of it. I stopped in my track. I took a deep breath, and moved the leaves, letting me walk into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: The forest

Previously on...Stuck...

"It's alright," I waited until she released me from her bear hug. I think this hug thing was part of being popular-always giving hugs. She looked up to me, nearly crying. I knew I shouldn't leave her, but I had too. "Ok, I got to go now, it's getting darker now," She nodded at me, trying to be strong. A wide smile eased its way across my face. I looked at her face one last time, and turned around. I walked towards the dark green forest. I was now at the edge of it. I stopped in my track. I took a deep breath, and moved the leaves, letting me walk into the forest.

Chapter 4: The forest

It was dark and damp in here. Everywhere was leaves or a tree. There was NO room to walk. I had a sense I shouldn't be here right now. I heard crickets on the ground and cicada's attached to the trees somewhere. Every step I took, a twig broke beneath me. I was a bit frightened in here. I constantly had to move branches out of my face and slap at my legs from mosquitoes biting and taking my blood from me. Deeper into the forest, it was practically black. No sunlight was hitting this area, and I could've swore that I heard a raccoon near me. Still walking, I ran into a tree-I think. It hit my head pretty hard, hard enough for me to yelp in pain and rub my head. It'll probably bruise. I needed to find something in here now. I opened my eyes as far as they could go and saw a GIANT tree-it must've had a diameter of 6 feet! Little branches were broken under it, lying helplessly there. Its leaves, full of green and lushness. I sauntered towards this vast tree. I could see a little better-but barely-because the leaves above us had patches of no leaves. I looked, dazed, at the orange sky above me. I had to use this light wisely. I quickly looked around. Under the enormous tree, I found what I needed. There were a good supply of everything; large branches, twigs, stick, and bark. I quickly gathered mainly the sticks and twigs, I'd be back for the other things because I could give Erica these and tell her to make a fire. I doubt she can, but she can still attempt to. Who knows? She might surprise us all.

I got a fair amount of lumber, so I started heading back. I could barely see the way. All I knew is that I had to go straight. I kept walking. It was much more difficult now because I couldn't move things out of the way.

After a little while, I finally found my way out of the forest. I kind of stumbled out. I fell to my knees, thanking the lord I made it out ok. I dropped what I had in my arms and looked up to find out where Erica had gone.

Erica was over by the shore with Addie. Addie was awake now, they were sitting on the sand, talking, and watching the sunset. I could see that they managed to stay alive while I was away...I strutted over to them.

"Hey, I'm back," I started.

Addie and Erica turned around to me. Erica smiled and Addie jumped up. "Oh my gosh! Reese!? What are we going to do?" Addie spoke as she bit her lip.

"I'm not sure," I paused. "It's going to be night soon, so I thought we could at least get a fire going or something. We can figure out things tomorrow," She seemed upset, but ok'ed my plan.

"Ok..." She looked down at Erica, helping her up.

"Ok, well, we should probably get a fire going now, the sun's barely with us now," We all turned our heads to the sun. Only half of the glowing red circle in the sky was showing. They nodded. I quickly turned my back to them and trotted over to the pile of wood. I picked up a good handful, and walked to the part where Erica had planned for our shelter. I watched the girls faithfully do the exact I did, pick up sticks and follow. I dug out a small pit and told the girls to go down to the shore and gather some rocks to outline the perimeter. They did. I started working on a T.P. with sticks, carefully sticking some up and laying some under it. The girls returned rather quickly.

"We couldn't find any. The shore is so smooth and full of sand!" Addie exclaimed.

"Crap...ok, well, we don't really need the rocks. Ok, I'm going to try to get this to light. I'm going to go like this," I demonstrated rubbing my hands together with the stick in between them and the piece of bark on the bottom of it. "If this doesn't work, then we're going to try to make sparks with rocks, so you guys will have to try harder to find some,"

"Ok," they sang in unison.

I began rubbing my hand vigorously, back and forth...back and forth. Nothing. I knew you had to do it for a while, but I just couldn't.

"I can't do it. Hm..." I looked over to see what resources we had. "We are low on lumber and such. I'll tell you what, I'll go and get more logs and you guys try to find some rocks, big enough to clash them together without me hurting myself," I added.

"Ok, let's meet back here soon enough. Be careful in there, its like, dark like now. Do you like, still know the way?" Erica questioned me.

"Yea, I just go straight,"

"Ok, good luck!" shouted Addie, they turned around and started gossiping. There was nothing to gossip about. Gosh, girls can find _**anything**_ to gossip about. I wonder what they gossip about...


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on...Stuck...

"Ok, good luck!" shouted Addie, they turned around and started gossiping. There was nothing to gossip about. Gosh, girls can find _**anything**_ to gossip about. I wonder what they gossip about...

Chapter 5: Nighttime

I came back from the woods, lots of woods. Lots. I didn't happen to get any bark this time, just larger branches and twigs. My long legs were covered in mosquito bites now. Maybe I had a bloodsucking tick or two...maybe not. I walked through the end of the forest. I let my arms fall to my side, all the 'luggage' I had spilled on the sand. I didn't drop down on the ground like last time...I just stood there with my head hanging. Being in there was like being in hell; it was dark, damp, bug covered, its just a place where you feel unsafe. You can feel the presence of something watching you...but you know nothings there. You can feel the unknown things around you. Undiscovered insects...uninhabitable birds...I didn't want to think about that anymore.  
I looked up, and saw quite a funny sight. Erica and Addie, were trying to start the fire the way I had before. I don't know if they were messing around, or really trying. They were laughing, but the way their hands moved so swift, I really did believe they were trying. I raised my head and walked over to them.  
"What are you trying to do?" I questioned them, while quietly chuckling to myself.   
"Well, we thought that since you've been going in there, we could at least _try_ to do something that would benefit," She reached down on the sand behind her, grabbing an object. "We also found some rocks. They aren't that big...but they're the only one's we could find,"  
I bent down and grabbed them, carefully studying them over. They were a little coarse, which was good. I wanted as much friction as I could get. "These will work fine," I felt them relax a little. "Ok, I'll try again,"  
I glided over to the pit and sat down cross legged. I bent over, putting my elbows on the sand. I began the process. _Clink. Clink. Clink._ I hit the rocks pretty hard, there was an angle to it. After a little bit, I got some sparks, but they wouldn't light. I must've tried for hours, trying to get those damn things to ignite a good spark, just enough to lit a stupid fire! I sighed and turned around to the girls in defeat.  
They were sitting back to back, away from each other, sleeping. They fell asleep as I was trying to make a fire. I couldn't help but smiling. They were so cute together. Their heads were tilted to the side, both heads the same way. They were like twins. I looked up at the midnight sky.  
There were a million and one stars that were shining, glittering, and strutting their stuff. They looked like dots of paint when you splatter paint something. I couldn't keep my eyes off them. The sky around it was so black. Maybe that was helping the stars look so bright. The moon was full. I could clearly see the face tonight. It was perfect for a movie. It almost looked fake. There was no way that it could be real. I crawled away from the filthy pit that was laughing in my face because I couldn't light a stupid fire. I laid on my back, my hands/arms crossed behind my head. I listened to the gentle waves, crawling its way up, then back down...up, then back down. I was pretty cold, I was by water, so I knew that it was going to be even colder. I could feel the briskness of the water, rising and swaying its way above the water, dancing to land, around my aching body. I was listening and feeling, when I fell asleep, for my eyelids could no longer stay awake, stunned by the midnight sky.


End file.
